With the development of technologies recognizing biometric information, an electronic apparatus including a biometric sensor such as a fingerprint sensor, an iris sensor, or the like has been widely distributed. The electronic apparatus may recognize biometric information of a user by using the biometric sensor and may store the biometric information of the user in an internal memory therein. The stored biometric information may be used when the user unlocks a screen or makes a financial transaction (e.g., transferring money, making an electronic payment).
The fingerprint sensor may set a point, at which a fingerprint ridge is divided or broken, to a minutia and may obtain distribution of minutiae, the number of minutiae, or the like from a fingerprint. The fingerprint sensor may determine whether the fingerprint is authenticated, by comparing the distribution of minutiae or the number of minutiae stored in a memory with the distribution of minutiae or the number of minutiae that is newly recognized.
Since the electronic apparatus needs elements such as a display, a printed circuit board (PCB), a battery, and the like in addition to the fingerprint sensor, there may not be enough space for mounting the fingerprint sensor. In addition, in the case where a fingerprint sensor, the size is big, is mounted in the electronic apparatus, the cost of production may increase. Accordingly, there is a need to mount a fingerprint sensor, the size is small, in the electronic apparatus.
If the size of fingerprint sensor is less than the size of a finger, a procedure of recognizing different regions of the finger by using the fingerprint sensor may be repeated to obtain a fingerprint image. Furthermore, in the repeated procedure of recognizing the different regions of the finger, there is a need for the user to properly move a location, a direction, or the like of the finger to obtain the entire fingerprint image of the finger.
However, the user may allow the fingerprint sensor to continuously recognize the fingerprint at the same location. Alternatively, the user may continuously allow the electronic apparatus to continuously recognize the same fingerprint region of the fingerprint. If the user allows the electronic apparatus to continuously recognize a fingerprint at the same location or if the user allows the electronic apparatus to continuously recognize the same fingerprint region, the electronic apparatus may not obtain the entire fingerprint image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.